Tails from Zootopia
Tails from Zootopia is an upcoming TV show in the tradition of the Disney Afternoon TV shows that takes place after the events of the 2016 modern Disney classic, Zootopia. It follows the adventures of Nick and Judy as they solve various crimes in the city, fighting evil and gaining both new friends as well as new enemies. The show also portrays how their relationship slowly starts turning into a romantic one. It will be animated in high quality 2D animation, yet it´s art style will still be very faithful to the style of the original movie. All the old characters will be voiced by the same actors and actresses in Zootopia too. Returning characters Judy Hopps = The headstrong and brave top cop of the ZPD. Still the lead of the story, whose adventures we follow through all the seasons. Nick Wilde = Judy´s smart and loyal partner, who stays by her side through thick and thin as they solve crimes. It´ll be eventually revealed that both of them are attracted to each other too. Chief Bogo = The leader of the ZPD. Despite his gruff and stern exterior, Bogo still cares about all of his men and gives them all the support he can. Benjamin Clawhauser = The dispatch of ZPD and Bogo´s best friend. An easygoing and friendly cheetah who´s in very good terms with both Nick and Judy. Besides them, he´s the only one who knows about Bogo´s secret crush on Gazelle. Gazelle = The attractive and glamorous pop star of the city. Gazelle uses her music and talent to bring all the citizens of the city together, regardless of their species, and is always all for equality in Zootopia. Besides Nick and Judy, she is one of the characters that appears the most in the series. Dawn Bellwether = The former mastermind behind the Nighthowler crisis. Still vowing revenge on Judy, the sheep appears in few of the early episodes trying to get back to her. However, after getting tangled into bigger schemes in later episodes, she slowly starts to reform. Mayor Lionheart= Still the mayor of Zootopia, he vows to do better after the issues during the Nighthowler crisis. Nick and Judy solve a few thefts committed in his mansion during the show. Bonnie and Stu Hopps = Judy´s parents that get introduced to Nick during this show. Despite her initial worries, they turn out to be very supportive of her relationship with the fox. Judy meets them every time she revisits Bunnyburrow. Mrs. Wilde = Nick´s mother, who we finally get to see for the first time. A caring, beautiful and motherly middle-aged vixen who always wishes the best for her son. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Finnick = Nick´s former hustler buddy who gives a helping hand every time they need assistance from sources outside the ZPD. His friendship with the fox still stays strong, even though Nick became a policeman. Flash = Appears every time Nick and Judy have to go to the ZPD, much to the latter´s horror. However, he´s still a good and loyal friend to both of them, and provides some of the more humorous moments of the show too. Mr.Big = His relationship with Nick and Judy is a complicated one. Sometimes they have to stop some of his illegal operations in the city, but at times they need his assistance as an informant, especially when going undercover. Big still respects Judy, even though they are often at odds with each other. Fru Fru = Mr Big´s daughter and a friend of Judy. We see her daughter properly for the first time in this show as well. Yax = Still runs the Mystic Springs Oasis, and has a couple of appearances in a few episodes. However, Judy isn´t as uncomfortable around the place as she used to be. Mrs. Otterton = One of Judy´s closest female friends. She is one of the first to realize the rabbit´s feelings for Nick, and supports the relationship full-heartedly. Manchas = Appears as an informant in a few episodes regarding the events in either Tundratown or Rainforest District. It is revealed that he is dating Fabienne Growley too. Peter Moosebridge and Fabienne Growley = The news anchors of Zootopia. Gideon Grey = The reformed bully who is now good friends with both Nick and Judy. Nick especially gets along with him well every time they visit Bunnyburrow. Cotton = Judy´s adorable niece. Of all the other family members in the Hopps family, she gets the most screentime besides her parents. Gary and Larry = Lionheart´s assistants.¨ Duke Weaselton = A small-time crook, who often steals valuables to whoever pays him enough. Koslov = Mr.Big´s untrustworthy bodyguard. New characters Clara Wilde = Nick´s 26-year old sister and Zootopia´s first fox nurse. She understands how he feels during his hardest moments, and helps out his relationship with Judy. Voiced by Kath Soucie. John Wilde = Nick´s father and the owner of Suit-topia, the best tailor shop in the city. Like Nick, he too struggled with the same problems as his son did, and tries his best to support his son. Voiced by Gary Oldman. Tilly Murington = A mouse who works at Zootopia´s museum. Whenever there´s an investigation that has something to do with the city´s archaeology or ancient history, she helps Nick and Judy out. Voiced by Emily Blunt. Bruce Flappenheimer = An eccentric old fruit bat millionaire in Nocturnal District and another one of Nick´s friends from his hustler days. A heist that happens to him starts a long mystery in the middle of the show that makes the stakes higher in the city. Voiced by Patrick Stewart. Diana Florentine = A ballad singing skunk that performs in the fanciest nightclubs of Zootopia. Whenever there´s a musical number, it´s either Gazelle or her who sings. Voiced by Anne Hathaway. Captain Giselle LaLupine = A female wolf pirate and hired gun. One of the most wanted criminals in the whole city, working for whoever pays her best. There are still times when she helps the heroes too, reluctantly or not. Voiced by Marion Cotillard. Xian = A beautiful red panda librarian and Clawhauser´s possible girlfriend. Like Tilly, her knowledge and expertise proves valuable whenever Nick and Judy get help from her. Voiced by Kelly Hu. Moe Wormtail = A boastful small-time crook opossum, who Nick and Judy sometimes face off against. Runs several rackets in the city, and eventually teams up with bigger villains against them. Voiced by Danny DeVito. Victor "Madclaw" Palepaw = An albino tiger legendary figure in the underworld of Zootopia, with a mysterious connection to Nick´s past. One of the most enigmatic and dangerous villains in the show. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Dr. Meow = A mad scientist cat and a predator supremacist, who has nefarious plans for all the prey mammals in the city. Voiced by Bill Nighy. Lord Incisorix = A very sinister striped hyena crime boss and the most dangerous villain in the show, who appears in the episodes that have something to do with the ancient mysteries of the city. He is very fascinated by anything supernatural, and lusts for power over all of the city. Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. Notes - Byron and Rich will still be directing. - Jack, Honey and Skye won´t appear, but there will be still nods and Easter eggs about them sprinkled throughout the show that the fans of Zootopia will surely recognize. The shock collars still appear, though. - There will be brief cameos of other anthro Disney characters, like those from Robin Hood, as well as several nods to other classic Disney movies, that show in the locations of the city and the clothing of some of the characters. - Elements from my other stories like A Sword Fit for a Queen and Ara-Bunny Nights will also appear or be referred to more or less. There will be also a nod to Nadia and Justin as Nick and Judy will disguise themselves as those during one episode, using the names too. - It´s rated TV-Y7 and aimed for the same audience as the original movie. - There are elements of adventure, comedy, mystery and romance sprinkled throughout the show, and most episodes have more or less of all of them. - Spinoff books and other merchandise will be released with the show too. - The series will last for three big seasons. - All the previously unvisited districts like Outback Island will finally appear there, as will the ones already seen in the movie. - The show will have a few holiday specials, like a Christmas one. The final episode of the show will be a Valentine´s Day special, where Nick finally proposes to Judy and she accepts. Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon Category:What if-scenarios Category:TV shows Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:Fanon